


Bucky Bear

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is my best friend's bae so I hope she likes his, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, I am helplessly in love with Steve Rogers and I'm not even sorry, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnant!Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot reader insert I wrote because I'm helplessly in love with Steven Rogers and I can't even deal with my emotions xD So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

It was Christmas morning and you had woken to the sweetest husband you could have ever asked for. Steve Rogers, your super soldier for all intents and purposes, had made you breakfast in bed and was grinning at you as you sat up with a yawn. His normally tidy blonde hair was messy from sleep and he was wearing no shirt, nothing but his blue flannel pajama bottoms hanging loosely from his chiseled hips. Steve had always been a good, attentive spouse, but ever since you had given birth to your first child just a week prior he'd been all over you. Steve had gotten pretty handy with the stove by now and had made you a small bowl of his homemade mac and cheese because he knew you hated breakfast food.

"Good morning, [your name]. How are you feeling?" He knew it would take about six weeks for you to fully recover, and he was a little nervous that you wouldn't be feeling up to spending Christmas with both of your best friends, who had married each other about a year before your own nuptials. You had spent all of the previous day reassuring your soldier that you were absolutely fine, but he was worried about you and really didn't want you going out if you were still hurting. Truth be told your legs and crotch were incredibly sore and you felt like a cow, but there was no way in hell you were telling Steve that. He worried enough as it was.

"I'm okay, thank you for the breakfast. You know you don't have to do that, right?" He smiled and sat down beside you, curling into your side and running his fingers into your hair.

"I know, but I wanted to. Cosette isn't up yet, I just checked on her, so I wanted to do something for you before the day officially started. You just gave birth to my daughter, I will never be able to repay you for that. The least I can do is make the love of my life breakfast." Cosette was what you had decided to name the tiny precious human being that the two of you had created; sweet and small and perfect. She was Peggy Cosette Rogers, five pounds and three ounces of pure unadulterated beauty…looked just like her father. There was no way anyone could mistake her for anyone else's, she was a mirror image of Steve.

"I love you. You're too good to me." Steve snorted and leaned in to very delicately capture your lips. It was a tender, romantic kiss and it left you nearly blushing. There was something about Steve…ever since you had been with him everything he had done with you had felt so old fashioned and wonderful.

"No, you can never treat a woman too well. Not ever." You grabbed Steve's face and kissed him a little harder, running your fingers along the curve of his jawline as he delicately rubbed your tummy.

"It will take me a little while to get used to the fact that my sweet little girl isn't in here anymore." You giggle and place your hand on top of his, intertwining your fingers.

"Tell me about it, I keep waiting to feel her kick…" As you say this you hear a small cry coming from the room next door and both of you grin at one another. Speak of the devil…

"She has presents to open!" You gush excitedly, attempting to stand though you are a little shaky on your legs; Steve's massive arms steady you as he takes you firmly by the hand.

"Don't move too quickly, honey. You aren't invincible, you need to heal." He chastised you softly, his blue eyes swimming with loving concern as he aids you in walking toward the sound of your daughter. When you made it to the nursery Steve left you alone for a moment, going to retrieve the little ones Christmas presents from the hallway closet. You and Steve had exchanged gifts the night before, Steve had been overly excited and hadn't wanted to wait. He had given you a charm bracelet with your daughter's name, weight, and birthday engraved on it and you had given him a frame of the American flag folded up in a triangle the way he would have received one had he had a next of kin when he "died" in 1945; on the side of the plaque was the year he was deployed and on the other was the phrase "For my hero". You gazed at the gift dangling from your wrist before smiling and lifting your eyes to your little ones face.

"Don't cry my angel. Daddy is coming with a surprise for you." You gently lift her from her cradle and pull her tightly against your chest. Cosette wraps a tiny hand around a strand of your hair and yawns, her cries quieting as you kiss the top of her little blonde head. As if on cue Steve entered the room with two wrapped gifts, smiling broadly at his baby, affection nearly dripping off of him.

"Wanna see what Mommy and Daddy have for you? Hmm?" He cooed, sitting down with you on the window seat and beginning to tear off the wrapping paper as you held your child up so she could watch. Cosette's blue eyes were watching her father intently, little fingers securely in her mouth as she continued to be the most adorable thing on the face of the earth.

"What do you think of this, Pegs?" He pulled out a pink Christmas ornament to go on the tree that said baby's first Christmas in cursive print and held it out before her. You both had agreed to call the child by her middle name, but sometimes Steve just couldn't help calling her Peggy or Pegs or Peg…mostly when he was overwhelmed with feelings like he was now. You had a funny feeling her name was just going to end up being Peggy. Being a baby, Cosette didn't react much, but her nearly inaudible baby noises were enough validation for Steve that she was pleased with the item and he happily moved on to the next one. This was the only other present you had purchased for her, and it was by far your favorite. You had wanted to give her this the moment you had held her in the hospital, but the two of you had decided you wanted her to have things to unwrap, even if she wouldn't remember it.

"This one I know you'll like." He pulled out the softest little pink baby blanket from out the packaging and looked at it for a moment. It was embroidered with 'Princess Rogers' and was decorated with small red apples. He leaned over to kiss her face before gingerly wrapping her in the blanket as you nuzzled into his side.

"Aw Stevie, look." Cosette yawned immediately, tugging on the blanket just a little to pull it closer to her face as she made herself comfortable in your arms, Steve's face lighting up brighter than you'd ever seen. He was so in love; nothing was more precious.

After spending most of the day fawning over your daughter, you and Steve get ready to have Christmas dinner with Bucky and [your best friend's name]. Their Christmas gifts were already in the car and you were almost ready, putting the finishing touches on your make-up. You made it to their house around five, gathering the presents and preparing to get the news you had been waiting on all week. Bucky and [your best friend's name] were expecting a baby of their own, their first, and your friend was six months pregnant. The couple was supposed to find out the gender this week at their latest ultrasound appointment, and nothing excited you more. You knew they had gone a day or two ago, so here was the moment of truth; was it going to be a best friend for your little girl or a possible future love interest? Bucky was on the porch when you arrived, adjusting the wreath, and he grinned at you both. He waved with is metal arm, pulling his hair up into a man bun as he gestured for you all to come inside.

"Merry Christmas!" You say merry Christmas back to him, giving him an enormous bear bug since you hadn't seen him since the birth. [Your best friend's name] had been over often to see Cosette, but Bucky was usually busy with SHIELD work now that he was an Agent. Steve kissed [your best friend's name] on the cheek and sat Cosette down on the couch in her bassinette.

"Smells great, Mrs. Barnes." [Your best friend's name] opens her mouth to reply but shuts it again as she notices that you are staring her down. She knows exactly what that look means and she cups her baby bump with an excited sigh.

"Okay, okay I know I should have called but I wanted to wait and surprise you now, are you ready?" You take a deep breath of your own and nod. You had no idea why your stomach was aflutter with nervous energy but it was; this was your very best friend in all the world…this was really happening…she was having a baby.

"It's a boy! We're going to call him Anthony Grant Barnes." Tears spring to your eyes, and you want to hug the crap out of your friend but your legs are beginning to feel weak again. Steve, who has been keeping an eye on you, notices immediately. He takes your hand and seats you on the couch next to your daughter, making sure you're comfortable and not over-doing it.

"That's wonderful! I'm flattered." Steve said with a hint of pride as he shot a grin at his best friend, knowing full well that they chose Grant because it was his middle name. Bucky walked over and returned Steve's smile, though he looked particularly uncomfortable. He was wearing the ugliest puke green Christmas sweater you had ever seen and it looked even funnier with his bulky metal arm protruding from underneath it. You smirk.

"So Buck…who forced you into that hideous―" His blue-grey eyes cut you off pleadingly, mouthing 'don't you dare she will have a fit' as he glanced anxiously between you and his wife. [Your best friend's name] had been a little hormonal this trimester, which was hilarious to you but not so much to her darling husband. Steve fought a loud laugh, he had been there with you many times in your pregnancy and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't kind of jovial that it was happening to someone else for a chance. [Your best friend's name]'s eyes narrowed, as if she were about to demand to know what you were talking about but you were saved by the beeping of the oven timer. She quickly scurried off toward the kitchen and Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fugly, but hey. I love the fuck out of that woman." Steve's eyebrows raised at Buck, who he wasn't really surprised at, though he pretended to be anyway.

"Language." Bucky rolled his eyes and slapped Steve on the back playfully, nestling on the couch with both of you and little Cosette and waiting for his wife to come back into the living room so everyone could open their gifts. When she did, she was rubbing her belly with a slight wince on her face and Bucky shot up into over-protective daddy mode in a heartbeat. He planted a firm kiss to where his son usually kicked and snaked his arms around his wife in concern.

"Tell me what's wrong." [Your best friend's name]'s eyes softened and she caressed the side of her lovers face gently, chuckling at him and giving her stomach a pat.

"You do this every time, and every time I tell you the same thing; he's kicking. He kicks hard, Buck, if you ask me we might wanna see if that serum of yours is passed through genetics." It was Steve's turn to laugh.

"I don't think so, our little one is tiny." Bucky smirked.

"Yeah but Steve you had a daughter, I'm sure she got her small stature from her mother, not from your old days as a bean-pole." Bucky's face was full of pride at the very thought that he had a strong little super-soldier growing in there. He kissed the bump again before capturing [your best friend's name]'s lips with his own and moaning softly.

"I just like to make sure you're safe." He whispered to her, all traces of annoyance from earlier wiped clean from her demeanor as she thought about how much her husband truly loved her. Bucky was everything to her, he was her Steve. Afraid she might cry, your friend announced that dinner was ready and waiting on them to open their presents, so with that the fun began. Everyone sat down and pulled their packages toward each other in order to do the exchange. You had gotten Bucky Halo and a few other X-Box games to go with the gaming console that Steve had saved all month to buy him, and to [Your best friend's name] you had given her a Minecraft expansion pack and an enderman jacket; while Steve had gotten her a few smutty books you had recommended though he had no idea they were basically porn (cough cough 50 shades of grey). The present you really wanted to give them though, wasn't for them at all. It was for their baby.

"You guys didn't need to buy Anthony anything…he isn't even here yet." You rolled your eyes.

"Yes he is, he just hasn't popped out. Now hush and open it up." There was a sort of excitement coursing through you and Steve, you had tried to be creative with the gift because you didn't want to be that couple that got the baby the same damn things everyone was giving at baby showers. This was your best friend, yours and Steve's both…this baby was fucking special. The first present they pulled out…sure, that was your run of the mill baby gift. It was one of those sets of plastic keys that are both great for chewing on and good for keeping baby quiet with flashing lights because let's be honest, those plastic keys were god sends for every new parent. But most important was what was sitting upright in the bag underneath those keys…something you had spent months making by hand yourself since the week after you first found out Bucky and [your best friend's name] were expecting.

"Where…where did you get this?" You and Steve both smile widely as you look on the six month long project the two of you had been working on. It was a teddy bear, just the right size for a growing baby, wearing the very outfit Bucky had worn his entire time being the winter soldier. The bear had the long hair…the metal arm….the mask…everything. Bucky blinked at it stupidly for several moments, a confused expression crossing his face as he looked to you for an explanation.

"I made it. I remembered when you first told us you were about to be parents…how upset you were. You told us that you were scared of not being what this baby deserves…of it being afraid of you. I started his project that very night, with Steve's help of course. He's the one who came up with it. We thought…this way there is no way in hell he could ever be afraid. You're a teddy bear, Bucky. A giant teddy bear, and we all know it. Anthony will know it too, and this will always be with him to protect him while you're away." Buck silently took the bear from his wife's hands, reading the stitching on the underside of both legs. "Bucky" was stitched on one foot, and the word "Bear" was stitched on the other.

"I don't know what to say…this is…this is the greatest gift I think I could have received this Christmas." Steve clapped him on the back and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm with you." A tear rolled down Bucky's face as he shook his head in disbelief. Buck had been struggling with his new life post winter soldier for years…and now he had this family, this beautiful family to protect, it was so surreal. And yet here they were, Christmas day, having the best celebration he'd had in years, and everything suddenly felt like it was going to be okay.

"I'm with you too, buddy. To the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Marvel


End file.
